character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Banjo
Summary Banjo is a gullible, lazy honey bear being who, unless forced to go on an adventure, is usually just laying around Spiral Mountain, sleeping, eating, or playing video games. He is also accompanied by Kazooie, a snarky, mean-spirited breegull bird sidekick. Most of the time, she typically resides in Banjo's backpack, although in later features she can trek outside of it. Throughout their adventures they save Tooty, Banjo's sister, and of course defeat their arch-enemy, wicked witch Gruntilda Winkybunion who kidnapped her to steal her beauty so she can be the most beautiful woman in all of Spiral Mountain. Statistics Tier: High 8-C, 8-B with Grenade Eggs, possibly Low 2-C | 7-A Name: Banjo and Kazooie Origin: Banjo-Kazooie (Verse) Gender: Male and Female (Banjo and Kazooie, in that order) Age: Unknown, but seemingly reasonably young, possibly teenage years Classification: Honey Bear (Banjo), Red-Crested Breegull (Kazooie), The Dynamic Duo, Part-Time Adventurers Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Can use Kazooie as a melee weapon and an egg rifle), Martial Arts (Can use their claws/wings to attack enemies), Toon Force, Spinning Attack (with Wing Whack while moving, Kazooie spins around with her wings outstretched), Ground Pound (using Beak Buster), Roll Attack (with Forward Roll move), Attack Modification, Body Control and Drill Protrusion (Kazooie can form her beak into a drill head, among other things), Invulnerability and Temporary Invincibility (with Wonderwing), Gravity Manipulation, Egg Manipulation (Can shoot a variety of eggs), Volatile Constructs and Explosion Manipulation (with Grenade and Proximity Eggs), Ice Manipulation (with Ice Eggs), Electricity Manipulation (with Battery Egg), Robot Creation and Summoning (with Clockwork Kazooie Egg), Fire Manipulation (with Fire Eggs), Enhanced Accuracy (with Egg Aim and Breegull Blaster), Double Jump (with Feathery Flap), Super Speed (with Talon Trot), Enhanced Speed (with Turbo Trainers), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (with Wading Boots, can walk across dangerous terrain such as crocodile-infested waters), Ice Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (Can survive the harsh cold of Freezeezy Peak and the burning deserts of Gobi's Valley with no protective clothing. Can also leap into an actively burning boiler and run around on burning coals without an issue), Fourth Wall Awareness, Enhanced Leap (with Shock Spring Jump and Springy Step Shoes), Wallrunning (with Claw Clamber Boots), Telescopic Vision (with Amaze-o-Gaze Glasses), Flight (with Flight), Gliding, Aerial Adaptation, Combination Attacks, Counter, Beak Protrusion and Avian Physiology (Kazooie), Magic, Construction Tool Weapon Proficiency, Mechanical Intuition, Levitation, Tool Manipulation, Vehicle Creation, Matter Manipulation and Absolute Creativity (with Magic Wrench), Claw Retraction, Speed Swimming, Enhanced Stamina and Ursine Physiology (Banjo), Dimensional Storage (with Taxi Pack), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Backpack can apparently expand and decrease in space at will), Healing (with Snooze Pack), Regeneration (Mid-Low; Banjo can use "HONEYBACK" to regain health quickly), Invulnerability to damage at certain points, Shapeshifting into various creatures, Animal Morphing, Self-Detonation (via the Detonator form), Insect Physiology (via the Termite form), Crocodile Physiology (via the Crocodile form), Odobenus Physiology (via the Walrus form), Vehicle Morphing and Vehicle Physiology (via the Van and Submarine forms), Aquatic Respiration (via the Submarine form), Stone Mimicry (via the Stony form), Bee Physiology (via the Bee form), Jack O'Lantern Physiology (via the Pumpkin form), Size Manipulation and Snow Mimicry (via the Snowball form), Light Manipulation (via the Candle form), Cephalopod Physiology and Water Manipulation (via the Octopus form), Missile Generation and Immune to Acid Manipulation (via the Tank form), Technological Possession (via the Washing Machine form), Dinosaur Physiology (via the Daddy T-Rex form), Dragon Physiology, Fire Breath and Fire Stream Projection (via the Dragon Kazooie form) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Took down many enemies that are at least of this size alone), City Block level with Grenade Eggs, possibly Universe level+ (In Grunty's Revenge, defeated Gruntilda who has a motive to alter the space-time continuum and erase a event of her first defeat by time-travelling) | Mountain level via vehicles (Was able to destroy Grunty's vehicle which had enough power to destroy Spiral Mountain) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Is able to dodge fireballs and meteors shot by Gruntilda), Supersonic+ flight speed. FTL+ (Can dodge and react to Gruntilda's lasers on Jiggoseum's Act 5 in Nuts and Bolts) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Casually carries a massive golden head over a meter in height. Can lift the cage off a deck of the ship in Rusty Bucket Bay and carry stuff bigger than them with Taxi Pack) Striking Strength: Large Building Class (In Click Clock Wood, broke a large boulder into pieces), possibly Universal+ Durability: Large Building level (Can withstand long-lasting beatings from beings of this magnitude), possibly Universe level+ (Tanked hits from Gruntilda) | Mountain level (Capable of withstanding attacks from Grunty's vehicles in Nuts and Bolts) Stamina: Superhuman (Can go on an adventure for an extended period of time with relatively no rest time) Range: Standard melee range, several dozens of meters with eggs Standard Equipment: Backpack, magic wrench, eggs, honeycombs, boots, Jiggies Intelligence: Fairly intelligent, skilled combatant able to use a variety of special team moves and strategies, knows how to operate and build advanced vehicles like cars, planes, boats, etc. Kazooie often sees past false truths in the game. Weaknesses: Kazooie is very hot-headed and Banjo can be gullible and lazy at times, weaker and less versatility in moves when separated and are significantly less durable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Beak Barge:' Banjo does a quick charge attack with Kazooie thrusted in-front of him. *'Forward Roll:' Banjo rolls forward along the ground, Kazooie using her wings to assist him. *'Flap Flip:' Kazooie uses her wings to assist Banjo as he does a high-jumping back flip to reach tall heights. *'Rat-a-tat Rap:' Banjo lowers his head, allowing Kazooie to peck at enemies a few times. *'Beak Buster:' The duo starts to fall towards the ground with Kazooie pointed downwards, doing a ground pound-like attack. *'Egg Firing:' Kazooie can launch a wide array of eggs from either her beak or butt (along with a fart), which are much faster than the standard blue egg. * Blue Egg: Kazooie shoots out standard blue eggs. * Fire Egg: Kazooie shoots fireball eggs out of her mouth * Grenade Egg: Kazooie shoots them out and can cause damage on a city-block level. * Ice Eggs: Kazooie shoots an icy egg and anyone it hits gets frozen (she can fire two at a time). * Clockwork Kazooie Egg: Kazooie shoots an egg that sends out mini kazooie robot that blows up. * Golden Eggs: Same as standard eggs, but shoots very rapidly and are much faster. * Proximity Eggs: Kazooie shoots out mine-like bomb eggs. * Battery Egg: Kazooie shoots an egg that shock anyone it hits. * Breegull Blaster: Banjo uses Kazooie as a hand-held gun. *'Talon Trot:' Kazooie can carry Banjo around on her back as she runs across steep slopes. *'Shock Spring Jump:' The duo jumps very high into the air when on a Shock Spring Pad, reaching new heights. *'Flight:' The duo can fly in the air to reach high-up places or soaring over obstacles on the ground. *'Beak Bomb:' The duo will hurl themselves at a target like a missile. *'Wonderwing:' Kazooie shields Banjo with her wings, making the duo invulnerable for a short period of time. * Feathers: Kazooie can use feathers to fly or become temporarily invulnerable to damage * Shapeshifting: The duo can transform into anything from a submarine to an armored car, Kazooie can permanently become a dragon. * Jiggies: Kazooie can throw these at enemies. * Magic Wrench: A magical wrench that maintains great powers of invention and telekinesis. Allows Banjo and Kazooie to build vehicles out of thin air and levitate objects (including large vehicles the size of large buildings. Key: Base | Vehicle Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2